Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Unknown Gendered Freak, is a unknown gendered contestant on Total Drama Enchanted Forest as a debuting member of the Whimsical Dragons. ''Personality'' Paintbrush is the friendly and helpful contestant. He/she is a strong competitor that will work hard in a challenge even if the odds are against him/her. Though being generous and kind, Paintbrush can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for his/her team. He/She is quite questionable overall, having the mysterious unknown gender, and asking questions that never seem to finish. He/Her shows that he can be pretty hot-headed sometimes if surrounded by skive-offers or goons and this is because it's a natural born leader that is as reckless and focused on the goal as determined and always trying to give each one his/her best role. However it's mostly unlucky being often ignored in favour of other less-capable leaders (for example Lightbulb in canon and Brick in TDEF). Paintbrush seems to believe more in hard work and efforts than luck shots and coincidences: this suggests that has solid feet on the ground. ''Total Drama Enchanted Forest'' In Derriere Le Rideau, Paintbrush first makes a cameo appearance asking her/his famous quote "Actually, I had a question about-" Later, while the contestants are looking for their papers, he/she appears as the quote "psycho maniac" and chases everybody around the forest, (with the help of Dawn) injecting victims with paint, which temporarily poison them for a few hours. After the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that Paintbrush will be debuting as a member of the Whimsical Dragons, much to the other members' dismay. In Dragon Bold Paintbrush strives all the time to win the challenge, purposing himself as new leader of the Whimsical Dragons and organizing everything but he has to struggle with the distraction, laziness or ineptitude of the teammates, that really make it mad more and more the episode progresses...especially Cody, since he decides to relax and skive-off telling about a theory that explains that never the same team lost more than two times, but Paintbrush doesn't trust absolutely in this "luck" and calls the geek "floater". Paintbrush finds so himself in the uneasy situation of being the One Man Standing of his team, and has at contemporary to deal with Hydreigon and climb. Brick is actually the only one who willingly helps Paintbrush, although his goofiness provides for more troubles than advantages. Infact, when he helps Paintbrush climbing a steel ladder to reach the top of the tower, he fails and falls down dragging Paintbrush with himself. By the end of the challenge, in the most pitched moment of it, Paintbrush is convinced by Brick with a solemn speech that boosts its pride to save the rivals from the dark dragon rage: of course Paintbrush does not expect to be used as a toothstick! The episode closes right on Paintbrush, that having been just "expelled" by Hydreigon in somewhat way, swears revenge on his former companions: Sky, Cody and Dave. ''Trivia'' This character comes from the online reality called Inanimate Insanity. Category:Characters Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest